1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal drilling and milling machine which has a horizontal, rotatable work table, and an angle-cutting milling head with a milling spindle and a drive shaft which is driven by the drilling spindle of the headstock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When machining workpieces with a horizontal drilling and milling machine, the need exists for being able to machine the workpiece on five sides without having to unclamp, move, and reclamp the workpiece on the rotary table; in this connection, the tool can be placed in any desired position relative to the workpiece. In German Auslegeschrift No. 1 225 945, requirement is met by a pivotable work table for the workpieces. With this heretofore known milling machine, a wedge-shaped base is provided, on the incined upper slde of which a pivotable part is rotatably mounted which in turn again carries a work table that is rotatable about a second axis of rotation. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 28 677 discloses a machine tool according to which the rotary table which supports the workpiece is arranged on a bracket that can be adjusted not only in the longitudinal direction but also in the transverse direction, and can be tilted about a longitudinal axis.
Both of the aforementioned machines require that the rotary table and its support be embodied in such a way that the workpiece which is clamped thereon can be brought into all positions in which the tool can be applied to the workpiece at the desired angle.
In contrast, an object of the present invention is to provide a milling machine of the aforementioned general type according to which even the most difficult workpieces, without having to be reclamped and tilted, can be machined on five sides at all angles of application of the tool. Furthermore, exchange of the tool is to be effected automatically, with the structural arrangement of the machine being simple, and its adjustment being easy.